


Acumen - Tim Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1121]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim's happy to be SFA now that Tony is gone, but he didn't expect the expectations Gibbs has for him as SFA.





	Acumen - Tim Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/26/2002 for the word [acumen](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/26/acumen).
> 
> acumen  
> Quickness of perception or discernment; shrewdness shown by keen insight.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #584 Improve.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Acumen - Tim Version

McGee knew his acumen was unparalleled. He was ready for the promotion to SFA. He would miss Tony, but this was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up even though he only received it because Tony was leaving.

The next day Gibbs dumped a stack of papers on his desk that were the SFA’s responsibility. McGee about choked. Still this was part of his responsibility now and he'd get it done. 

That wasn't the first unexpected responsibility Gibbs thrust on him either. Apparently, it was also his job to make sure the team’s solve rate stayed higher than all other teams. He'd been surprised when Gibbs cornered him one day and demanded to know why the solve rates were slipping.

Ever since then, he'd worked hard to improve their solve rates. It had sucked and he'd totally had to do some extra research in order to figure out things that Tony had seemed to know on instinct, but he'd figured it out and their solve rates were actually slightly higher than they had been when Tony was on the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Only 1 more story is ready and then I'll completely run out of stories that are written. Muse needs to get her butt in gear. (She did start a story yesterday, so hopefully she'll finish it and write a bunch of others this weekend) Wish me luck!
> 
> 2017 prompts are complete. I will be starting on the 2018 prompts soon. My goal is to finish all the prompts in my 2018 prompt collection by the end of 2019. Here's hoping I can accomplish this. Instructions are below if you would like to get in on the 2018 prompting.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
